


make it to me

by uniformlover23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, a little twist to 2x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniformlover23/pseuds/uniformlover23





	make it to me

“Where the hell is she?” Cheryl practically yells as she makes her way through the somewhat big crowd of Serpents, up to Sweet Pea and FP. Behind them she sees Archie, Betty, and Veronica all standing tense in the cold air of the night.

It was well past midnight when she got the call from Betty explaining the events of the tragic night. Cheryl only knows three things after the unexpected phone call. One, Fangs was shot, two, the Ghoulies were back, and three, both Toni and Jughead were missing. 

Which is why she’s practically ready to scream, because of how many questions and emotions are swirling through her head. 

“We don’t know. All I know is that somehow the Ghoulies got ahold of her, saying if Jughead didn’t come alone to retrieve her, they would come for the Southside at dawn and destroy it.” FP says with anger ringing through his voice. 

“You let him go alone?” She’s asks with an incredulous tone to her voice, wondering why he would let Jughead do such a thing, on such a crazy and hectic night like tonight. 

“You think I was gonna let him do that? He left shortly after we got back to the Whyte Wrym, and called me explaining what he had to do. I haven't heard from since, hence why we’re all here. We’re going to get them back, or else I’ll kill Penny with my own two hands.” He says kicking a near by fire bin. 

Before Cheryl has time to process anything, another voice breaks through the thick atmosphere surrounding everyone. 

“Guys... Who is that?” Archie says pointing towards the nearby tree line.

Everyone’s gaze looks over to where he pointed and in the distance was a figure they couldn’t make out.

Until the figure continues getting closer and closer, and that’s when everyone’s blood began to go cold and the goosebumps on their arms began to raise. 

In the distance, slowly approaching them was Jughead, with tears in his eyes. That wasn’t what causes some to gasp, and some to put their hands over their mouths. It wasn’t what makes Sweet Pea eye’s to drop a tear for the first time since joining the Serpents. It wasn’t what makes Veronica and Archie grab unto each other desperately clinging for comfort. It wasn’t what makes FP’s jaw lock and his fists turn white. And it wasn’t what makes Cheryl’s heart drop and the air in her lungs disappear. Not even close. 

It was Toni’s mangled and lifeless body in Jughead’s arms. Her head hanging back, and her right arm dropping to the ground as he walks closer. It’s what gets Cheryl to immediately move her feet towards the pair, followed by FP and the rest of the crowd. 

Cheryl’s world all of sudden began to go into slow motion. She hears shouts for help, as well as somebody yelling for someone to call an ambulance. As she reaches Jughead she can feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. 

Toni doesn’t even look human, she has deep cuts all over her face, blood pooling out of them. The dark maroon color glimmering in the street lights around them. Her entire face is smeared with blood, as well as her arms. Cheryl can see blues and purples all along her body and face. Her clothes are ripped, and Cheryl can just barely see blood seeping through Toni’s black shirt, showing she has been stabbed, and more than likely not just once. Cheryl can’t even think about what the rest of her body looks like, due to the horrific sight in front of her.

She can’t breath. She stops moving as Jughead falls to his knees and she sees Toni’s lifeless body crumble to the ground with him. Cheryl falls in front of them, and she doesn’t even know if she can reach out to Toni because of the shear fear that she doesn’t know if she is alive or not. 

“T-T-Toni.” She gasps out in between the sobs she didn’t even realize began to course through her vocal cords.

Before anything happens she feels two strong arms grab her as she can see blue and red lights in her peripheral vision. 

“N-n-no, I can’t leave her. Toni, baby wake up please.” She yells breaking away from the resistance and leaning over Toni and cupping her face, not caring that her blood is getting all over her. 

“Please don’t leave me. You can’t leave me.” She cries out, rocking back and forth, refusing to move away from the lifeless girl. 

“Cheryl we have to move, the paramedics are here.” She hears Sweet Pea yell into her ear as he finally just picks her up. She tries to fight his grip before finally giving up. It doesn’t stop her desperate screams for Toni to wake up, to not leave her. 

Cheryl can’t comprehend what’s happening. Her thoughts are going a million miles per hour, and she feels like someone has her in a choke hold. All of a sudden she turns her head away from the girl, pushing off of Sweet Pea’s chest, falling to her knees, and emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ground below her 

“Get Cheryl out of here now!” FP turns toward them and shouts with blood all over his shirt, looking away soon after, focus back on Jughead and watching Toni making sure she gets taken care of.

She can barely see the paramedics trying to load Toni onto the gerne, due to her clouded vision from the constant flow of tears. She feels many people around her, trying to comfort her, and at some point she just lets her body go loose in Sweet Pea’s arms as she watches the paramedics wheel Toni towards the ambulance. 

“I-I need to go with, I need to be with her. Let me go!” She yells again, adrenaline kicking in as she tries to break through the strong arms holding her in place. She can’t let Toni go alone. She can’t. She needs to be with her. 

“Cheryl, you can’t. They aren’t letting anyone, due to the severity of this.” Betty says, stepping in front of her blocking her vision of the ambulance doors shutting. When Cheryl hears that, her mind goes blank, because this is real. Toni’s life is in a fatal jeopardy, and she can’t even think about losing Toni. 

“Get her to the hospital. Betty come with me. Sweet Pea, have Archie and Veronica go with you. Come on, we need to move, and we need to move now.” FP demands, walking past them as they all now hurry to their cars.

Cheryl now feels her entire world moving into a rush. Sweet Pea helps Cheryl walk, but not without supporting her with his arms around her waist as they quickly walk to the car. He opens the door for her and Veronica tells him to get in and drive, and that she can take care of Cheryl in the backseat.

They all hastily get in the car, and Veronica immediately puts her arms around Cheryl and she can feel her collapse into them and the sobs immediately start wracking her body. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Cheryl thinks to herself. Toni was going to move in, Cheryl was going to join the Serpents, they were going to start their lives being each other’s rocks. Now she feels all of that come shattering down and falling right in front of her. This can’t happen. Toni can’t die. She can’t. Cheryl can’t even imagine a world without her, she finally has Toni, and she’s the greatest thing in her life, and she can’t lose her now. 

She thinks of all the times Toni has held her hand when Cheryl needed her to. She remembers the first time they touched at Pop’s when Toni told her she was sensational. She remembers hugging her at the hospital after her Nana got pushed down the stairs. She remembers the first time they kissed and how it set her whole body on fire, and it told her that she was meant to be with Toni and only Toni. 

Cheryl begins shaking uncontrollably at this point and she hears Veronica to step on it and get to the hospital.

“Shhh. Shh. She’s going to be okay.” Veronica whispers.

“I-I-I can’t lose her, I can’t. Oh my God, I can’t fucking lose her Veronica.” She sobs out, giving up on trying to control herself. 

She feels Veronica pull her closer and tighten her hold on her as she shakes in her arms. 

She hasn’t even told Toni that she loves her. That’s she’s in love with her, and now that Toni’s life is on the line she can’t help but think that was the biggest mistake of her entire life. 

She feels the car come to a stop and opens her eyes, looking out the window seeing the big bright red EMERGENCY sign displayed on the building. She quickly unbuckles her seatbelt with shaking hands and opens the door rushing out of the car and into the hospital. She’s met with over half the Serpents and sees FP leaning against the wall with anger in his eyes. 

“What’s going on?” She manages to sputter out, feeling Veronica’s arms around her once again. 

“Her heart stopped twice on the way over, she’s barely breathing, but she just got admitted straight to the OR 5 minutes ago.” FP says glancing between the group before him. 

Cheryl doesn’t have time to think before her whole body shuts down and her mind goes black.  
All of a sudden her vision goes black as well, and she can feel her legs giving out. She feels arms around her, right before her whole world goes black as well.  
-

She hates the smell of churches. She hates everything about them at this moment. There’s people everywhere, mindlessly chattering, with soft music playing in the background. She knows Toni would hate this, everything about this. 

She’s not supposed to be here. She knows she’s not. None of this feels real. Her heart doesn’t want to believe that it’s real. But as she walks through the door and she can see the closed black casket with pink roses displayed all over them, she knows it’s all too real. 

She silently walks up to it, she can feel everyone’s eyes on her. She stops only a foot away from it when she looks to her left and sees the picture of Toni. Her hair has the signature pink streaks in it, and the first tear falls when she looks into Toni’s big brown calming eyes, and her heart shatters when she realizes she’ll never look into them again. 

The amount of emotions coursing through her is too much to bear and she leans against the casket, each tear falling faster and faster. She can’t breath and she wonders what she did, to lose the one person who mattered most to her. She lost Jason, and now she lost Toni and she has no idea how’s she gonna get through this. 

She doesn’t want too. She doesn’t want to live without Toni. She can’t.

“Cheryl!!!” She hears off in the distance. Her body begins to shake as she hears the familiar voice and she breaks down even more realizing it’s all in her head. 

“Cheryl!!!! Wake up!!!”  
-

Cheryl lurches forward in the chair and she opens up her eyes immediately looking around the waiting room. Her eyes meet Veronica’s and she’s able to get a breath out before realizing where she is at and that part of this hadn’t been a dream. 

Her heartbeat begins to beat faster again, and she starts to tear up again, wondering if she’ll ever stop crying. Her breath quickens and she starts to shake uncontrollably for the second time that night. 

“Wh-what’s happening?” She sputters out, her own voice scaring her due to all the screaming she went through. She doesn’t care though, she needs to know what’s going on, because she knows she’s border line of a panic attack. 

“She’s still in surgery...” Veronica whispers and looks at her sadly, grabbing her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Cheryl leans her head back and closes her eyes shut tight. Her breath relaxes somewhat, because with each passing second she knows her nightmare wasn’t real. She just needs Toni. She needs Toni to be okay. She needs Toni breathing. She needs Toni’s sassiness. She needs the girls hugs. She needs the way Toni’s kisses her in her kitchen at midnight as they slow dance to John Mayer. She needs her. 

“I never told her I loved her,” she whispers out. Veronica reaches over and places her arm around her and it causes Cheryl to open her eyes and look at her.

“She knows Cheryl, she knows now more than ever that you love her.” Veronica says with a hint of a smile. “Anybody with eyes, can see how in love you two are with each other. The way you two look at each other, is something I and I know others have never seen before. You two share a look, that I think is only reserved for the two of you on this earth.”

“I never told her...” Cheryl says with a crack in her voice.

“Then you know what you have to do, don’t you?” She says with reassurance in her voice.

Before Cheryl can respond Sweet Pea, looking exhausted, comes into her line of vision and slowly approaches her. 

“H-hey. I brought you food, and one of Toni’s sweatshirts from her trailer. It’s a little past 5 in the morning, so I thought you would be hungry and want to shower.” Sweet Pea says with such delicacy in his voice, you wouldn’t ever think it was him.  
-  
After Cheryl thanks him and showers she throws on Toni’s sweatshirt and inhales her scent. She finally has the smell of blood out of her nose, as well as the blood under her fingertips wiped clean too. She just threw her shirt away, never wanting to look at the blood stains again. 

Finally somewhat regrouping as best she can and Toni’s scent filling her nose, she makes her way out to the waiting room where she sees the other’s waiting. She sees FP talking with some of the fellow Serpents and knows that whatever they’re talking about and planning, it’s going to bring Toni justice. She knows that Penny and the Ghoulies won’t get away with this, and it brings her a sense of relief. She wants Penny to be burned alive, and would partake in any of that action if she could, but there is no way in hell she is going to leave Toni’s side through any of this. 

She’s broken out of her thoughts when she sees a doctor approach everyone and call out for the family of Antionette Topaz. She immediately brings herself to her feet and crosses her arms, intently looking at the man to hear what he has to say. The others are around her as well, and deep down she’s happy they are here, it means she isn’t going through it alone. 

“She’s in critical condition. But she’s stable. I’m telling you right now though, it’s not pretty. We had to put her into a coma, due to the amount of pain she would be in if she were to wake up right now. She was stabbed we think, well over 5 times in the stomach, she has a broken nose, and a mild concussion. She also has quite a few stitches around her body, due to the knives she’s encountered, and with that she has 4 broken ribs. We’re going to closely monitor her for awhile, due to the severe amount of blood loss. But overtime, she’s gonna be okay.” He says all at once. 

Cheryl lets out a breath she feels she’s been holding in forever and tears prickle her eyes. She feels arms around her and she doesn’t know what to feel besides the fact that Toni is breathing right now and that she’s going to be okay. 

All around her she hears some people cheer, some let out a huge breath like she does, some cry, and some give each other hugs. 

“You hear that, she’s gonna be okay.” FP says to the group, looking at Cheryl and opening his arms for her to come join her in a much needed hug. Cheryl walks up to him and falls in his arms thankful that he was here the entire night. 

“I heard your conversation with Veronica earlier... she knows Cheryl. She knows you love her. That’s what kept her here. She’s gonna be okay,” he whispers into her ear rubbing her back. 

Cheryl can’t describe what she’s feeling, not even remotely. But she knows one thing, the love of her life, the one person who has understood her, for her, is going to be okay.  
-  
“You want to go together?” Sweet Pea hesitantly looks at her. 

“Yeah, I’m going to need you both in there with me please” Cheryl gets out above a whisper looking at him and Veronica. 

Veronica grabs her hand and Sweet Pea leads the way opening the door to the hospital room. When Cheryl sees where they are it gives her a shiver that she chooses to ignore as she walks into the room. 

Sweet Pea walks around the bed and it gives Cheryl a first glance at Toni. 

Her heart drops once again, and she brings her hand up to her mouth to cover the gasp that escapes her lips. 

She doesn’t stop walking though like the first time she saw Toni like this, she knows Toni needs her so she walks up to the bed, letting go of Veronica’s hand. 

She can hear the faint beeps from all the different machines around the room. She can see the oxygen tubes connected to Toni’s nose, and the multiple different needles in her arms, connected to IV’s. She has bandages everywhere. Bruises everywhere. Cheryl doesn’t even want to look under the hospital gown, because of Toni’s broken ribs, and her stabbed wounds. She doesn’t, because the sight in front of her is more than enough to make her start to cry. 

Cheryl understands completely now why Toni is in a coma. No one would be able to handle the amount of pain after going through something like this if they had to be awake. She finds herself glad that Toni isn’t awake, so she doesn’t have to suffer through this. She knows Toni will go through it eventually when she wakes up though, and her heart already hurts more, thinking about it. 

Cheryl crouches down and gently grabs Toni’s hand. It has bruises and scrapes on it, signally that Toni made an attempt to fight back. The thought makes Cheryl smile just a bit, because Toni wouldn’t have ever backed down. 

“Hi baby.” Cheryl whispers out. She pauses and kisses Toni’s hand. “I’m here. Sweet’s and Ronnie are here too. We just want you to know that we love you. I also want to say that you’re going to be okay. You’ve been through hell the last 24 hours, but you’re going to be okay. Just keep your heart beating, and wake up soon.” 

Sweet Pea comes to Cheryl’s side as well as Veronica and they both envelope Cheryl into a hug. 

Cheryl doesn’t know how long they stay like that. She doesn’t care. Because she would stay here forever by Toni’s side, waiting for her to wake up. She’s thankful in this moment though, that Toni has a family, and that family is going to be here with her through this whole thing. Cheryl also knows one thing and one thing for sure. She isn’t going to leave Toni’s side through any of this.  
-  
It’s been a a few days since that day. People have been in and out visiting Toni, even though she’s been in a coma. The room is decked out in flowers, cards, and balloons. 

It makes Cheryl happy that so many people care about her, but sad too because this situation is so real. 

It’s a little after 8 p.m. Cheryl is sitting by Toni’s bedside with her hand in her’s gently stroking it with the back of her thumb. She’s leaning her head against the bed right next to Toni’s arm, clear exhaustion starting to take over. 

Cheryl has been decent about handling her emotions ever since the doctor told them Toni was going to be okay. She’s certainly still breaks down each day and longs to see the die brown eyes. 

She misses her. Even though she’s right there, she misses Toni being awake and healthy. 

“I don’t know if you can hear any of this but I just need to say a few things. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you. Seeing your lifeless body is something I never want to see again. I thought I lost you. It was a feeling I never ever want to experience again. Ever. You’re it for me Toni. You’re my person. You make me smile whenever I don’t want to. You make me laugh. You give me the kindest and most loving kisses. You make me feel things I’ve never thought I would ever feel. I’m going to marry you some day. Because you’re home Toni. I’m so incredibly in love with you, and it blows my mind and I wouldn’t ever change or trade it for the world.” She says in a vulnerable voice, that only Toni ever hears. She doesn’t even realize she’s crying again because a voice makes her jolt her head up. 

“Do you want a chocolate cake or vanilla cake for our wedding?” Toni barely manages to croak out. 

“Toni!!!” Cheryl sits up in surprise and makes eye contact with the eyes she’s been so desperately wanting to look into. “Oh my God. You’re awake. Holy fuck. Oh my God. I thought I lost you.” Her heart is beating out of control as pure relief pours through her body. 

“I’m here. I promise I’m here. I heard everything you said. I’m here baby.” Toni says weakly, reaching up and cupping Cheryl’s face. 

“I love you Toni. I love you so much. I’m in love with you.” Cheryl says gently leaning her forehead ever so slightly on Toni’s looking into her eyes, careful not to hurt her. She couldn’t wait anymore. She promised herself she would do anytning to let Toni know she loves her. 

“I love you Cheryl. I love you.” Toni says lightly leaning her face up connecting their lips. It makes Cheryl cry again. But this time it’s different. Toni’s awake and she’s alive. She loves Toni and Toni loves her. She feels so many emotions, but for now she’s going to take Toni in, and thank the heavens above that Toni is safe, and that she’s alive. 

-

It’s been a month since that night. Cheryl is currently in the kitchen preparing dinner, when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She stops what she’s doing and almost instantly turns around and is met with the same brown eyes she’s fallen in love with over and over again. 

Recovery hasn’t been pretty. Not in the slightest, Toni still has some painful days, but yesterday she was finally released from the hospital with military grade painkillers, and a strict recovery plan for the next couple months. 

Cheryl was by her side the entire time, from the moment she woke up, to the time she walked into Thistlehouse with a smile on her face. They’ve cried together, held each other in the small hospital bed, shared over thousands of words, and have been together every second since that night.

“Well look who’s finally up and around.” Cheryl lightly brushes her nose against Toni’s careful of the now lightening bruises across her face, as well as the stitches scattered everywhere. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t go 20 minutes without being close to you.” Toni kisses her cheek and leans her head against Cheryl’s, just enjoying her company. 

Cheryl kind of stops what’s she’s doing and realizes that ever since that night she could’ve lost Toni, that’s she’s been fortunate enough to have these moments with her. 

“I love you.” She whispers gently swaying back and forth, with her head resting against Toni’s.  
Toni leans back and looks Cheryl in the eye realizing the redhead is crying, with a look she’s never seen before.

“I love you.” She whispers back and smiles, taking one hand and wiping Cheryl’s tears away.

“I can’t lose you, I just can’t. I refuse too.” Cheryl says with a certain desperation in her voice. 

“Baby, where is this coming from?” Toni says curiously. They’ve had these conversations already, they’ve cried into each other’s arms about the severity of the situation. Toni is just curious why right now.

“I just, I love you, I’m in love with you. I’m going to marry you one day. I’m going to grow old with you and love you like you’ve never been loved before. I just can’t have that, if I lose you again.” She tries to get out all in one breath due to the fact her voice is gonna crack, because she feels more tears coming. 

“Cheryl... I’m going to come back no matter what happens. I’ll make it to you, I fall more and more in love with you each and everyday. Nothing is ever going to keep me away from you.”Toni says looking Cheryl in the eye with such a softness in her voice. 

Cheryl leans forward and gently kisses her, careful of her injuries. She breaks away and gently leans her head against Toni’s. 

“It’s me and you.” She whispers. 

“It’s me and you forever, Cheryl.” She whispers back.

She knows they have forever together.


End file.
